Little Secret
by HexY xoxo
Summary: Fay and her friend Miyu have been recruited in the StarFox team and Fay started to notice that she feel something for the leader of team Fox McCloud...The evil Andross decided to strike back at Corneria in revenge after his exile on Venom, with all that excitation, stress and movement, will she be able to see Fox again before the final showdown ?
1. Chapter 1

Little Secret

"Fay, Fay are you still there!?"

Darkness, darkness was the only thing that she could see, she felt like she was floating, floating in middle of nowhere. she felt like she couldn't breath.

Suddenly, something touched her ! In the panic she scream at all her lungs, until suddenly...

...She was in a bed now, she isn't floating anymore, everythings lit up. "It...It was another nightmare...".

She sighed, it has been awhile that these nightmares came up to mind. She stand up from her bed and head to the mirror, looking at her reflection.

She wondered, did she meritized her place around here, she sighed again about the thought...

*BANG* *BANG* "Hey Fay wake up, it's almost 11 Am!" Peppy rant about Fay laziness while leaving the Hallway. "Quite the surprise...I once again lost track of time...I'm just overreacting."

She opened her closet to set her up to the traditional clothes of the StarFox team, she always though that she gotta be prepared in case of an emergency. She put on her usual jumpsuit, her belt and her grey vest, and with all of that, she's ready to go.

She opened the door of her dorm that lead to the right side hallway, as she walk along the hallway she notice the calmness of the place. She arrive to the Quarters of Starfox. She hear Slippy's snoring, noticing that he has been pretty lazy lately, especially since the work of the walkers function for the Arwings. Slippy toad is one of Fox childhood friends, an engineer that manage most of the vehicules. On her right, there was Falco Lombardie, watching some TB show with a bored look on his face and the last remainers was the chief of the group himself, Fox Mccloud sitted on one of the chairs of the control module just watching the stars fly by. Fay approach Fox from behind to salute the little dreamer.

"Hey Fox!"

"...".  
No response from the McCloud, he turned a little to see Fay, standing before him. "Oh, hey excuse me to not have greeted you earlier, I was just watching the stars and kinda forgot reality, you know?" Fox excused himself, Fay just responded with  
"Heh, It's fine Fox."

Fox is the leader of the group, StarFox, a group of indepedant mercenaries which are well known for their efficacity. They're known to have assisted in the Venomian war, one year ago.  
Fay met Fox during her academy days thanks to her friend Miyu, along with her, they joined the StarFox team to keep their indepedance.

"So...Slept well ?" Fox asked after a short pause.  
"Kinda, I had one of this nightmares again." Fay responded.

"Oh no, not some spooky nightmares."Falco responded sarcastic voice,  
"Aah, come on Falco, remember the time you had nightmares about that dinosaur show?" Slippy joked about.

Falco firsted out yell "IT NEVER HAPPENED, I WAS JOKING WHEN I SAID THAT!",  
"You sure were, I remember when you were coming out of your dorm, covered in sweat." Slippy responded with a laughing tone.  
"Rrgh, shut up little toad or I'm gonna strangle you with that toungue of yours!", Slippy burst out a laugh, Fay though it was pretty funny to see those two mess around.

"Oh um, Fay, did you saw Miyu earlier ?" Fox asked to Fay while the two were battling,  
"Oh, um no..." Fay responded awkwardly, Fox stayed quiet for a sec and looked at Falco,  
"Falco, did Miyu said something about leaving ?",  
"Mmh, I don't think so." Falco responded between the confrontation.

"Oh!" Slippy exclamed in realization "She said something about leaving for the day, yesterday.",  
"Huh..." Fox answered quietly to that response...

"Well...I'll be off now" Fay said quietly, "Wait!" Fox shouted to Fay, Fay jumps at Fox scream, "Where do you go ?" Fox asked to her, "Uh...To my dorm." Fay responded quietly, blocked by fear. "Oh well ok." Fox answered neutrally. Fay left the quarters to go back to her dorm.

"...Gee, pretty smooth flying Fox." Falco said sarcastically,  
"Shut up." Fox answered brutally.


	2. Chapter 2

Exception

Fay made it to her dorm, she question herself about Miyu, where she could have gone off to and why Fox cared about it. She kinda froze at the thought about Fox.

Fay really liked Fox since she met him, even if she didn't know much about the fox, she always appreciate the politenesse and discret attitude. She opened her door and jumped on her bed with empty thought running through her head, she just dived into her dreamworld again to forgot her questions, her fears...

Meanwhile...

"And then, you came out screaming saying you saw something in your closet!"

Slippy continued to joke about Falco's experience with nightmares, bursting out a laugh at every sentence and Falco practically screaming in the background.  
In the middle of this domestic scene, there was Fox, lost in his mind, lost in space, he also started to have nightmares, around the time that Fay started to talk about it.

But his nightmares weren't about his killing scene, death of loved one or even common nightmares.  
No; they were confusing, scary and eerie, he dreamed about a strange place, a very confusing place...

Some sort of, base. It was well lightened. There was 4 poddles, he didn't bothered jumping into them to see how deep they were.  
What bothered him was the quietness of this room, he could feel something, he could feel sound.  
But didn't hear anything intriguing.  
He was stuck, clueless and cold.  
Inside this big open ended room, just to walk while...Something was happening down his feet...

"Heheh, hey right Fox ?"

Fox was deep into the void at this point. "Uhhh Fox ?" Asked Slippy worried, but Fox was just in his tight air bubble, he didn't want to be bothered by anything else.

"...Well, see you two later." Falco said shortly after, leaving the room with Fox and Slippy behind.

...

"..Hmmhh..._Yawn_" Fay woke from her little nap, grunting and yawning out of her sleep. It've been awhile since she's been asleeped, about 5 hours passed.

"Already ? Ow...Hmm, I wonder how others have been.", she quickly stand up from her bed, reaching to the door with her messy suit. As she opens it, Peppy passes by with a stressed look.

"W-what's wrong ?" She says.

"Oh, Fay !? What are you doing in your dorm again, didn't I told you to wake up already!?"

"Ah-Yes you did, I took a nap-!" Retorted Fay to Peppy.

"Well prepare yourself and head to the briefing room, we got orders from General Pepper. Andross is attacking Corneria again!"

"Andross!?" But Peppy was already off, no time for questions, immense stress could be felt through the poor man.

"Wait for me Peppy !" Without a second, she ran off after Peppy, to the briefing room.

The briefing room had been filling in, each Starfox members taking a seat around the table.  
A white board was on the other end, right next to the table, with a projector linked to a computer. Everyone was here, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Miyu and Fay.  
They're all waiting to recieve the orders from General Pepper about the situation.

"So, how is everyone doing...?" Fox was the first to spok out  
"Fox !  
What kind of question is that !?" Peppy started questionning.

"What do you mean Peppy ? I'm just checking in, on the crew to be sure and...You know..."  
"Fox, I would be thinking more about our strategy and Andross artillery then about how people are doing !"  
"I'm okay Fox." Miyu responded casually,  
"I'm fine, you okay over there Fox ?" Falco asked in a more sincere tone.  
"I just woke up." Fay answered, while scratching the table.  
"Well, I was eating...Heh..." Slippy answered quietly.

"Starfox team-do you read me ? This is General Pepper, calling from Corneria."  
Everyone froze when the voice of the general was heard. Soon after, Fox responded to the General.  
"General, Fox McCloud here, leader of Star Fox. What is up..?"  
You could heard Peppy cringing from his chair because of Fox's manners.  
"Fox !" He quickly shoutout  
"Oh right !  
This is Starfox team ! How-uh, can we help ?"  
"...Fox, this is critical. Our sworn enemy, the fiend Andross, is still alive ! He is launching an assault at Corneria. The Battle Carriers and attack forces of Andross are now advancing on Corneria. The enemy bases have been established on overrun planets. Planetary missiles will be fired from these enemy bases."  
"Uh, yes sir."  
"Once again, we must ask you for your assistance, Star Fox. Corneria will survive if it substains minor damage. but if it damage reaches 100%..."

"Engage the forces of Andross, while at the same time keeping the damage of Corneria to the lowest level. Good luck!",  
Fox stayed quiet for a little while, the room was silent, not a word, Fay stopped scratching the table and everyone was just looking at Fox, clueless of his reaction.

After a little while, Fox words were coming back to him,

"...Well guys, looks like it's a mission for Star Fox!". Fox shouted confidently.  
Falco then join onto the crowd, "Yeah ! We'll show that Andross what we're made outta!"  
"We'll blast that Andross faaaar back into his hole he crawled out of!" Slippy said as he's stands up from his chair.  
"After all..." Fox quiet his tone down, he gives two confident look to Falco and Slippy, a sign of what he want to do, Falco and Slippy nod at his interactions and shout together.  
"We're Star Fox ! The best space mercenaries in the galaxy !"

"Oh look at them go. Heh, it's good they believe in each others." Peppy says, observing the actions the Star Fox team is performing in a briefing room.  
Fay was left speechless though, she had no real idea of what to think of that, she could feel a cold sweat up in her, panting a little.

"Gee, boys be like that and leave out the girls. Oh and also Fay what did you do this morning...?"  
"H-huh, oh I guess pretty much got in and back. What about you ?"  
"Oh, you wouldn't guess who I visited today !  
"Who ?"  
"Remember Liz from the Star academy?"  
"Y-yeah I think so. Blue hair and black and fire skin?"  
"Yeah ! I discovered that she became a countable!"  
"Miyu, I think there's more important event on sake..."  
"Aw...Yeah but I really wanted to talk about that with you, but when I just entered back, here goes Pepper rambling about Andross and bla bla bla, "omg Miyu, you have to go at the briefing room, bla bla bla, "Andorse is back" bla bla bla."  
"Wait Andorse, is that what you said ?"  
"Yeah I know right ! "Andorse, our common enemy wooo telekinesis."  
"Hahahah..." Fay bursted out of laughter with Miyu due to her impression.

While Peppy was giving a rather annoyed look.  
But that didn't matter for him. For now, he knew that today wasn't going to be easy, he'll give them a little break until they'll be off.


End file.
